Solitary Grave
by XxShadowDragonxX
Summary: Love. Love isn't brains. Love isn't controlled by thought or decision. It's blood. Blood pumping away inside you to do it's bidding. You can't choose who you fall in love with. Love isn't rational, it doesn't think, it just does...OneShot


**Ok guys i had this laying around on my computer for months, one of my teachers asked me to do some descriptive writting and i head been watching Supernatural over and over again and i had this scene in my head but i couldn't put it into any FanFic i have, so i changed the names from Dean and Anna to Dean and Amy ( well i kept Dean the same lol )**

**Hope you like !!!**_**

* * *

**_

_Solitary Grave_

Rain fell in big drops of icy water; it hit the ground making a soft rhythmic sound. The air felt thick and heavy on her chest as she smelt the scent of grass and wild flowers. Pushing a wet branch out of the way, she continued on, down the path she knew well. She couldn't stop the images of memories from replaying before her eyes.

-_no matter how much he infuriated her,_

_no matter how much he made her want to scream at him or hit him for making her feel the things she did.-_

Reaching the end of the path, she ran a hand through her soaked reddish, brown hair and blinked a mixture of rain and tears out of her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she took an unsteadying step forward, her green eyes staying locked onto a solitary wooden cross, stuck into the ground.

-_she could never bring herself to hate him,_

_no matter how much they shouted at each other or how much they nearly came to blows._-

Running a hand over the roughly cut wood, she looked up at the giant tree that towered over both her and the un-named grave.

"Dean..."

His name escaped her mouth before she choked back heart-ranching sobs.

-_they always made up,_

_no matter how big a fight they had,_

_they always forgave each other._-

Sinking to her knees, her head in her hands, she rocked back and forth, as grief over took her. Thunder broke the rhythmic sound of the rain. She saw the flash of lightning from behind her closed eyes, not seconds after. The memory of that night broke through her metal wall like a river braking through a dam.

-_the air was cold and as sharp as needles on her lungs._

_Two large hands held her in an iron grip._

_She kicked her captor but he just gave a grunt of pain and roughly pushed her forward, making her stumble._

_Looking up, she saw three more men two holding up a bruised and bloody Dean, while the other punched him in the stomach._-

Another rumble and a flash of lightning. The storm was getting closer.

"No..." she moaned, gripping the wet grass tightly with her hands. "I-I don't want to see, I c-can't, d-don't..." she trailed off being pulled back into that painful memory.

-_Dean broke free from the men holding him and swung his fist at the guy in front of him. With a sickening crunch, the guy fell to the floor, out cold.-_

The heavens opened, the rain became heavier and colder.

"No..." she groaned again, burying her head into the wet ground.

-_she brought the heel of her boot down onto the foot of the guy holding her. He yelled in surprise and pain, loosening his grip just a bit, but enough. She ripped her arms out of his grasp and turned on the spot, balling her fist as she did. She punched him, hard. She didn't knock him out, but he still fell to the ground, shocked. She grabbed the first thing she saw. A metal pipe, perfect. Just as he was getting up, she hit him over the head, he fell to the ground again, but this time he didn't get back up. She heard a gasp, and whirled around, at lest one or two of the men were dead. And the one she hit was definitely dead. Dean turned to her, his hand pressed to his side, blood dribbling through his fingers and running down his hand, dripping onto the ground. He looked down at the wound, then up at her, his hazel eyes glazy._

"_Dean!" she gasped.-_

"Dean..." she whispered, more tears falling from her closed eyes. Another rumble of thunder and not second later lightning flashed across the sky. The storm was right over head.

_-Dean fell to his knees before her, gasping for breath. She rushed to him grabbing his shoulders, making him look at her._

"_Dean! Dean!" _

_She shook him again trying to make him keep his eyes open._

"_Don't you die on me, Dean! Don't you dare leave me!" she cried, cradling his shoulders._

"_You said you'd never leave me!"_

_He looked up at her, eyes wide, his breathing becoming shallower and more of a struggle._

"_No, Dean!" _

_His eyes dropped, his heart rate slowed and he could no longer hold his head up._

"_Dean..." she whispered, placing her bloody hand onto his white and cold cheek.-_

"Nooo!" she screamed, beating her small clenched fist onto the ground, Her hair making a curtain of tangled wet locks, falling down the side of her face.

"No...No...!" she sobbed, throwing her head back, and looking up at the drowned sky as lightning flashed across the black clouds, illumining everything around her.

"Anna...?" A hoarse voice called, sounding far away.

A pair of mud covered boots came to a stop in front of her.

"Anna!"

Hands grabbed her shoulders, gently pulling her to her feet. She felt a warm hand on her cheek.

"Anna, look at me..." the voice said softly. She opened her eyes, not realising they were closed. Sucking in a gasp of surprise at the hazel, green eyes boring into hers. With trembling fingers, she ran her hands through his short-ish hair, tracing down his face, brushing over his stubble and down his neck and shoulders. Just to make sure he was really there and she wasn't dreaming.

"Dean? How-How is this possible?" Anna whispered, not believing it. "You...you died! I watched you die!"

Pulling her into a tight embrace. Dean, with one hand stroked her wet hear and with the other he placed it on her back, drawing her into him even more.

"Shh...Anna...shh...it's okay, it's okay..." he said softly into her ear. He nearly choking on his own sobs at seeing her like this, it broke his heart.

"I'm here...I'm here and I'm not...I won't leave you..."

Pulling away from him, Anna looked into his eyes again, making a shiver go down his spine.

"You promise...?"

Taking her face in his hands.

"I promise" he said before sealing it with a kiss. To an onlooker, the kiss may have seemed slow and sweet, but there was a fierce battle of suppressed, raw and powerful emotions, all fighting their way out and into that kiss.

The flash of lightning and the roar of thunder came over brighter and loader than before. Pulling back for the kiss, they just shared, left them breathless and a little light headed from the lack of oxygen. Resting their foreheads together, Dean lent forward and kissed her softly, before giving her his heart stopping grin and said.

"Let's get out of here..."

And so they went, arms wrapped around each other, disappearing into the tree...

_Love. Love isn't brains. Love isn't controlled by thought or decision. It's blood. Blood pumping away inside you to do it's bidding. You can't choose who you fall in love with. Love isn't rational, it doesn't think, it just does. _

_When you find that someone. Someone to spend the rest of your life. Don't lose them. If you can help it? _

_As humans we like to think we can control everything around us. But some things we can't. Like death. If death takes away someone you love. We can't bring them back. _

_This is what this piece of writing was about. How you can love, but there is always risks. Because in reality, you can't bring anyone back... _**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed : )

thanks

XxShadowDragonxX


End file.
